ButterFly
by Traidy
Summary: A fight between our starred couple leaves Mahiru out on the streets, and in a frightening scare. Will Mitsuru be able to save her in time?


;;; couldn't resist. This song fit too perfectly with these two. I figured that if my other CM fic went off with out a hitch, I would write another one. So. Without further ado.

ButterFly

""_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_I've been searching for a man,_

_all across Japan,_

_just to find, to find my samurai" _

Mahiru had run out carelessly in the middle of the night in nothing but a long tee-shirt and bare feet. She reacted without thinking, again. It had just gotten too much for her to take. All the hatred, pain and words had gotten to her. She gave up. He was just so inconsiderate; he never would return or even understand for that matter, her feelings for him. He'd blow her down with cruel and crude remarks whenever she got too close, whether it be emotionally, mentally, or physically. He was the cause of all her tears. Even the ones that streamed down her face now. Looking up towards the sky, Mahiru found herself about ten blocks down from "The Moonshine". That didn't surprise her, for she ran the most of the way. Buildings crowded her, with little to no trees, and no one around, but that was probably for the better. She couldn't face anyone in this state. Nozomu and Misoka had to off by now trailing her, although they were most likely lost in the crowds left behind. It was a good thing Akira was at the Moon Palace, or she would never get away. A strong wind blew in her directions, chilling her bare legs, and ruffling her short cropped hair. It was cold, she was wet from tears, and traveling toward the slum of downtown. None of it mattered to her, not anymore. It was a new moon out; no light from the sky would help her tonight. Another stronger gust lifted her shirt up, almost over her waist, she snaked her arms around herself, to provide some comfort, warmth and save herself from embarrassment. Mitsuru was a jack ass, but then why did she love him? It was all very confusing. This is what she needed, to clear her mind, and sort through her feelings and thoughts, but why couldn't it be warmer, and lighter? Looking around at her dim surroundings, she found herself lost. She had absolutely no idea where she was, and what's worse was she was feelings very lethargic. Probably due to the sleeping pills she had ask to take, due to her lack of sleep the past few days. Scanning what little she could see, fear imbedded it's self in the pit of her heart, and her stomach turned.

"_Someone who is strong,_

_But still a little shy,_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai" _

There, sulking in the shadows was the most freighting ting she would ever see. It scared her more then Mitsuru did or does. Not a demon, or nightly creature of sorts, lurking under the bed, or hidden away in your closet. No these monsters, lay dormant in the back of everyone's minds. Everyone knows who they are, and how to keep your self from these predicaments, but now and again you'll see a story on the news, and think, "It will never happen to me", but it was about to. Coming back to her senses, she felt a numb tingling, like her foot had fallen asleep. Looking down, she was faced with a small puddle forming at her feet. Remembering that on her venture she had dropped the glass she was holding out of anger, or sadness. Neither mattered at this point. No, now she couldn't run, he would just flow her. Then it struck her, hard like a brick, no really it did. The sidewalk can to greet her to a premature sleep, not a thought slipped through her mind.

"_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky"_

They had found, after they floundered out of the crowds, a small bloody foot print on the grass. Nozomu had Batty fly ahead to chart their course. Mitsuru had actually joined in the search, but had gone his own way. The buildings towered above them as if mocking their attempts to find their missing priestess. They could only hope she stayed to the west of town, and not the slums. Mahiru sure had ways of getting their attention when she wanted it, but this was a little over the extreme. The footprint proved their hopes wrong. It took an abrupt turn east, it was time to speed this chase up.

"_I've been searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_"

Mitsuru had been trailing her for the last five minutes, but she seemed to sense him, and took off in dizzy zigzag patterns. That or, she was so out of it, she just followed instinct. He lost sight off her for two minutes and she was gone. Now was the time to panic, but he would find her, whether it took all night or not. He would find her, and make sure she was safe. She may not have the same feelings as him, but seeing her happy and safe was good enough, for now.

"_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in his net_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky"_

She woke up with a heavy head, and a killer head ache on cold stone. Face down on the ground, it almost seemed fitting for her. She wondered if the filth that captured her had already done is dirty deed and left her for dead, or stuck around for more, but she didn't feel violated. Perhaps he was waiting for her to wake, maybe her took pleasure in his victims pain, begs, crying and pleading. He would get none of that from her. Shifting ever so slightly to give her shoulder a brake, she felt heat on her cheek. As if someone was rubbing salt in a wound pain. Taking for an injury, she decide that "not waking up" would be the but course for action, but for how long. Till someone found them, till he got bored and just did want he wanted, or left, or till she was dead?

"Come on sweetie. I know your awake. Your breathing has become more rapid. Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. Yet. If you cooperate, everything will run smoothly."

So much for that plan, Plan B, scream for Mitsuru to come save your butt, and pay the retribution? As if, leave that to plan C, ok, Plan B, try and wheedle your way out of this, use force if necessary. Mahiru quickly sat up and readied herself to kick, punch, what ever it took, but she didn't get that far. Sitting up too quickly resulted in a major head rush, sending her crashing to the hard ground.

"Now don't worry puppet (hehe), we all have falls now and again." The stink across from her reached out and pulled her up by her hair.

"You don't need your balance for this" he tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away, he tried again, with a tighter grasp on her hair and smashed his lips into hers. By now she started crying as he pushed on to her back , but made to wipe away the tears. NO! She wouldn't give him this pleasure. Pain was another thing; she would fight her heart out. He was lying next to her, and started to feel up her thigh, getting closer and closer to her stomach and modest. She kicked him in the knee cap. He howled like a banshee, and then landed a hand across the other cheek, opposite the one that hurt. He shoved both hands under her shirt, and one started to pull her underwear done. She took in a deep breath and screamed. Her voice echoed off the clustered buildings, ringing out in to the night. The man froze, and then smiled.

"No one's here to hear you puppet."

She started smacking him in the face, aiming for the eye. He took both her wrists in one hand, and held them above her head, and laid over her legs, to stop her from kicking. Feeling helpless she leaned her head back letting the tears roll down her already damp and dirty face, only to meet with a pair or glowing eye on a roof. First thought, rats, second thought. Mitsuru. The eyes turned away, as if they weren't sure if he knew the person below. They didn't reappear. Her underwear was now around her ankles, and the man had his pants unbuttoned and shifting into position. She started screaming his name over till her throat felt raw. The glowing orbs never reappeared. Losing hope she closed her sad tired eyes and gave in.

"Poor puppet. Your little boyfriend not here to save you.?" The "thing" grinned.

"_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai_

_Where's my samurai_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly"_

His weight was heavy on her, almost unbearable. But suddenly the weight was gone. Maybe she died. Maybe she passed out. No, and second later a loud "oomph" was heard, all breaking of bricks. Someone had thrown hi into a wall. Her mind was fogging up, she couldn't hear, smell, and see.

"Mahiru? Mahiru? Please wake up. Please! Don't you make me cry! I'll never forgive you!" a faint voice whispered. Consciousness came flooding back. She felt herself cradled against something warm and soft, but hard at the same time. It was rocking her back and fourth. Instantly she torn her eyes up and launch herself straight in to Mitsuru, warping her arms around his neck. The coat that had suddenly found it's way around her shoulders slide to the ground unnoticed.

"Mitsuru." She whispered, tears once again filling her wore puffy eyes.

"Ssshhhh. It's ok. I'm here now. It's ok. Your safe now." He softly cooed.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed into the nape of his neck.

"No. it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"Mitsuru?" her voice pleaded.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too. He quietly replied back.

That was all she wanted to hear.

"_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai_

_Here's my samurai_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly"_


End file.
